Phoenix Tears
by Harry Potter Fan 2006
Summary: Harry defeats voldemort. Has children.Ron has children too.Harry marries Ginny.Ron marries Hermione.
1. Mass Murderer

Phoenix Tears

By Louis Rossin and Alex Desormiers

Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender have finished Hogwarts. They will end up having children and defeating Lord Voldemort.

Relationships: Harry Potter & Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley & Lavender Brown.

Rating: PG-13 for Language and Violence.

Chapter 1: A Mass Murderer

Lord Voldemort, the name today strikes fear into everyone's heart. Who is this man? Why is he so feared? About seventeen years ago there was a wizard named Lord Voldemort. He began drawing followers. He called these followers Death Eaters. Him and his followers would perform evil spells on witches and wizards. He would use spells known as the Unforgivable Curses. These spells give you a one-way ticket to Azkaban. Now anybody that would oppose this man or his Death Eaters would end up killed. This is what one man observed seventeen years ago.

It was a dark night. There were thunderstorms throughout the city. Across the street, I could hear Lilly and James Potter fighting over something..

"I shouldn't have done that. I should not of done that", said James with fear in his voice. "What's wrong dear", Lily said with concern. " I had an argument with Serverus Snape. He said that he was going to send his master after our family", replied James nervously. "Oh that's rubbish, You-Know-Who doesn't even know where we live". "I think he…. ". James didn't finish his sentence. All of a sudden, Lily and James heard a crash from the door. Then entered a man with a hood over his face. He was dressed in complete black.

"Give me that child", he ordered. "No! yelled Lilly and James together. "Then I have no choice but to kill you", replied Voldemort. "No anything but that, said Lilly shaking. "Quick go up to the bedroom and get Harry," said James. Lily ran up to get Harry and then returned to the living room. James was blocking the door. Voldemort had enough of this nonsense. He took out his wand and aimed it at James. "Avada Kadabara, he yelled". Green sparks came out of Voldemort's wand and then James fell over dead. "No, don't hurt my baby. Don't hurt Harry. Spare his life. Take mine instead, said Lily with mercy in her voice. "All right then I will, said Voldemort viciously. He took out his wand and aimed it at Lily. " Avada Kadabara, he yelled". Again, green sparks came out of Voldemort's wand and Lily fell over dead. He was going to kill Harry, but something stumped him. He couldn't do it. When he tried to kill Harry, he just missed at hit himself.


	2. The Graduation

Chapter 2:

The Graduation

It was nearing the end of the year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had taken all of there end of term finals. All that was left was the end-of-term feast and the graduation ceremony. It was Saturday morning, the day before the graduation. Harry woke up, got dressed and headed down to the common room. There he saw his friends, Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

"I can't believe were graduating tomorrow," said Harry. "I know it seems just like yesterday that we walked into Hogwarts for the first time," replied Hermione. "What are your plans after graduation, Harry," asked Ron. "I want to be an Auror," replied Harry. Ron looked at his watch. "I think we should head to breakfast, I'm starving. Harry, Ron and Hermione agreed. They headed out the common room and proceeded to the stairs.

When the trio entered the Great Hall, they noticed Malfoy standing by entrance waiting for them. "Oh look who have here, if it's not the famous Harry Potter, his stupid red-head friend and the Mudblood "said Malfoy viciously. "You better stop insulting us before I turn you into a toad," replied Hermione. "Oh is that the best you can come up with? Then again, what can I expect from a filthy girl like you, said Draco arrogantly. After that, Crabbe and Goyle started laughing for about 10 minutes. Then, the three just walked away and set over at the Slytherin Table. Harry, Ron and Hermione did the same, except that they sat at the Gryfindor table. The rest of the day went like a typical weekend at Hogwarts.

It was now Sunday, the day of the graduation. Only forty-five minutes remained until the ceremony would begin. The trio was in the great hall. Hermione was correcting her speech. She had gone over it seventeen times. "Hermione give it rest, I'm sure your speech is fine," said Harry. "Oh Harry dear, you know how I am with speeches I get real nervous. I just want to make sure I have everything memorized. Besides, I'm a perfectionist, "replied Hermione. Nothing more was said for the next thirty minutes because Harry and Ron didn't want to disturb Hermione.

At that moment, Dumbledore entered the room along with about 25,000 other people. The entire audience was chatting. It wasn't until Dumbledore started to speak did everyone stop. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Witches and Wizards; Good Morning. This is a very sad day for me because I'm loosing 1200 of my pupils. However, I am very proud that I have to meet all of you. Now without any further interruptions, I would like to introduce our valedictorian, Hermione Granger, said Dumbledore. At that moment, Dumbledore took his seat and Hermione started walking to the podium.

"Good Morning Everyone. I would like to say how honored I feel to be standing here today. I would like to thank my friends Harry and Ron for being so loyal to me for the past seven years. I would also like to thank my teachers for teaching me what it takes to be a successful witch. I have one piece of advice for my fellow classmates. Stick with your dreams. Now this is very important because all of you have to decide what career you want to go into. As for me, I would like to join Harry and become an Auror. Now here's Professor Dumbledore to introduce the rest of the class, said Hermione.

Dumbledore stood up and walked to the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Witches and Wizards, I am proud to introduce the class of 1998," said Dumbledore. He read of the list of students, each student walked up, picked up his/her diploma, shook Dumbledore's hand and sat down. This process took 4 ¾ hours. After this, everyone exited the school and headed to catch the Hogwarts Express back to London.


	3. Back to London

Chapter 3

Back to London

"Wait Harry, wait, said Dumbledore. He seemed to be out of breath because had ran all the way down to the train. Harry turned around. He noticed Professor Dumbledore standing behind him. "Yes, professor, what is it", asked Harry curiously. "I just wanted to give you this list I made up. These are some possible objects that Voldemort might have used as Horcruxes," replied Dumbledore. "Thank you, professor. This will be very helpful," said Harry. Dumbledore returned to the school.

Just as Harry was about to board the Hogwarts Express he noticed Ron and Hermione. "Hey Harry, what's that", asked Hermione. "Oh this? It's a list of Horcruxes," replied Harry. Harry, Ron and Hermione boarded the train. They took a seat. The train began to leave the school.

"What's on the list, Harry," asked Ron. "First of all are the two Horcruxes that I already eliminated. They are Tom Riddle's diary and Goldric Gryfindor's sword. Dumbledore believes that once I eliminate all of the Horcruxes I can finally kill You-Know-Who," replied Harry. Harry began reading the list of possible items. In it, Professor Dumbledore lists the following items:

Harry's scar

Voldemort's old wand

Goldric Gryfindor's Shield

….

Harry did not get a chance to finish reading the list. Hermione interrupted him.

"Harry we should give this list to the Aurors at the Ministry of Magic," said Hermione. "I know, but before we can do that we must take and pass the AQE (Auror's Qualification Exam), said Harry. "Do you know what this test involves," asked Ron. "I don't", replied Harry and Hermione in unison. "I'm going to write a letter to Moody, ask him what the test involves that way you and I can study," said Harry. "That is a good idea," said Hermione. Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking for about an hour before Malfoy entered there compartment.

"What do we have here," asked Malfoy looking at the list Harry was showing Ron and Hermione. "It's a list of Voldemort's hor…,"Hermione said. "Horcruxes. Ah! It looks as if the fool; Dumbledore does not think Harry can handle defeating Voldemort, said Malfoy arrogantly. "Harry's a great wizard, better than you'll ever be, replied Hermione coldly. "Oh shut up! I did not ask your opinion! You filthy little Mudblood. Hermione began crying. "Oh! Little Miss Mudblood is crying. I'll go call her filthy Muggle parents," replied Malfoy with hatred and arrogance. "Leave her alone," said Harry. Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy started laughing. Harry pulled out his wand. He aimed it at Malfoy and yelled "Obliviate." He then punched Malfoy in the stomach. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle left.

"Hermione are you ok," asked Harry, putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "I'll get over it, but thanks Harry," replied Hermione. "Bye the way, I didn't know you know a memory charm, said Hermione. "I saw Professor Lockhart do it 5 years ago in the Chamber of Secrets and I thought I'd give it a try," said Harry. "Funny I don't remember this," said Hermione. "That's because it was when you were petrified and laying the Hospital Wing, replied Ron. "Oh that explains it.," said Hermione.

"I hope the lady with the trolley comes soon. I'm starving," said Ron. At that moment, the lady arrived, "anything off the trolley," she asked. Harry got Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans. Hermione got piece of chocolate cake. Ron got gummy worms, Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans, and a couple chocolate frogs. The trio enjoyed there treats for the next 30 minutes of there journey. During that time, they did not say anything. After that, the trio began talking again.

After a few hours, Ron asked "How long until we arrive in London." Hermione looked at her watch. "We'll be there soon Ron, don't worry," replied Hermione. About 10 minutes later Harry, Ron and Hermione heard something; it was the captain of the train. He said "Attention all witches and wizards, welcome to London. ". The train stopped and everybody got off.


	4. New Visitor at the Burrow

Chapter 4

New Visitor at the Burrow

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived back in London right on time. Just as they were stepping off the train, Ron noticed Lavender Brown. "Hey Lavender, how are you, didn't notice on you on the train", asked Ron. "Oh Fine. I was sitting with some of my classmates, just talking", replied Lavender. "Would you like to come visit me at my house", asked Ron. "That would be lovely", replied Lavender. The four walked through the barrier back to platforms 9 and 10.

Right as they walked through they were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Hey, mum, dad: Mind if Lavender come to visit for a couple weeks", asked Ron. "We'll sure just ask her to write her parents", replied Mr. Weasley. Just then, everyone notice 3 people. One of which was coming through the barrier. "Lavender, I'd like you to meet my brothers, Fred and George", said Ron. "Hello", replied Fred and George in unison. "This is my younger sister, Ginny", added Ron. After all the introductions Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Fred, George, and Ginny headed to Mr. Weasley's new car.

It was a long drive to the burrow; about 1 hour. When the car finally landed and came to a complete stop everybody got out. They started walking past the pig pen to the house. When everyone was inside, Ron showed Lavender around. "Wow, Ron you have a nice house", said Lavender. "Thank you", replied Ron. The two walked up to Ron's bedroom.

"So, why was Ron, bringing Lavender here", asked Mr. Weasley. "Didn't he mention it to you", said Hermione. "Mention what", replied Mr. Weasley confused. "Lavender is Ron's girl friend. They've been together for three years. It all started at the Yule Ball. That's when they met", replied Harry. "Ron didn't tell me about this", said Mr. Weasley. "Tell you about what dear", said Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Hermione repeated the story. "Where are they now", asked Mrs. Weasley. "In Ron's bedroom. I hope there not doing anything up there", said Hermione. Harry and Hermione put down there belongings and went up to the bedroom. They were accompanied by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

When they reached the top of the stairs and opened the door, they found Ron and Lavender. "Harry, Hermione, Mum, Dad", what are you all doing here", asked Ron. "We were worried you were up to something. Ron, you've been up here for 20 minutes", said Hermione. "We weren't doing anything. I was just showing Lavender things in my room", said Ron. At that moment everyone but Ron and Lavender left the room and returned to living room.

About 10 minutes later, Ron and Lavender finished talking. They joined the others in the living room. They took a seat on the sofa next Hermione and Harry. "Dad, Harry was showing Hermione and I this list of Voldemort's Horcruxes. He says he got it from Dumbledore", said Ron. "I was wondering if you know anything about this" asked Harry. "Let me see the list, Harry", replied Mr. Weasley. "Ah yes. I've seen something similar to this at work", said Mr. Weasley. "I could help you guys if you want, said Lavender. "Thanks, we can use all the help we can get", replied Hermione. "I'm going to give this list to people at work. I'm also going to call up Dumbledore and ask him for assistance. Someone as powerful as Dumbledore might be able to help us locate these items and destroy them once and for all". They continued talking about the Horcruxes for 3 hours. At which time, Lavender got up and said "I need to write my parents a letter". "Of course. Here's a roll of parchment", said Mr. Weasley.

She went to the kitchen table and began writing. Her letter went like this:

"Dear Mum and Dad,

I am staying at Ron's house for a couple weeks. We are trying to locate You-Know-Who's Horcruxes. I'll let you know when were finished.

Love,

Lavender"


	5. Battling the 3rd Horcrux

Chapter 5

Battling the 3rd Horcrux

After Lavender finished her letter she used one of the Weasley's owls to send it. She then rejoined the other in the living room. "So how goes the search for the Horcrux" asked Lavender. "I'm just about ready to send an owl to Dumbledore, asking him for assistance", replied Mr. Weasley. He then got up from the couch and grabbed another piece of parchment. We walked into the kitchen and sat down with it.

His letter read:

"Dear Professor Albus Dumbledore,

I request your assistance in locating the Horcruxes. I have already talked to other people at the ministry about this issue. They all believe that you are the one we need. We will try to get you back to Hogwarts before the next term begins. If it takes longer, please leave Professor McGonagall in charge.

Yours Truly,

Arthur Weasley "

When he was finished he gave the letter to his own owl for delivery. Everybody waited patiently for Dumbledore's response. One week later, they received a letter. This one read:

"Dear Arthur Weasley,

I would be delighted to help you in the search for the Horcruxes. I have informed my staff about the decision and they all agree with me. Well everyone except, Snape. I have no idea why he's so determined to keep me here. I will be arriving at your home on June 9, at 2:00 p.m.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore"

When Arthur finished reading the letter he looked at the clock. He realized that Dumbledore would be arriving within the hour. So, he went up stairs and changed into some nicer clothes. When he returned downstairs he saw a green smoke in his fire place. He knew instantly what was going on. Dumbledore was using floo to travel. He arrived he fell so hard that his glasses cracked a little.

"Professor are you ok", asked Hermione. "Yes Hermione fine", replied Dumbledore. Hermione asked for the professor's glasses and then repaired them. Dumbledore immediately thanked her. "Now that were all hear I have found the location of the 3rd Horcrux. It is about ½ mile east of Sirius Black's old house. The address: 423 Grimauld Place. Everyone immediately stepped into the fire place and used the floo powder to go that address.

When everyone arrived they noticed a silver sword lying by the front door of the building. "This is it. This is the Horcrux. Voldemort's soul is inside Goldric Gryffindor's sword", said Dumbledore. "How do we get it out of there to battle it", asked Harry. "I know a simple spell that will work", replied Dumbledore. He then pulled out his wand and aimed it at the sword. "Bracium Revealio", said Dumbledore. At that very instant, yellow and blue sparks came out of his wand.

Everyone saw an object come out of the sword. This object was Voldemort's Horcrux. It looked like Voldemort, except with a green haze around it. "Prepare to die Potter", it said. "You're the one who will die today, Voldemort. Harry and Voldemort bowed and prepared for a magical duel. Harry got out his wand and aimed it at Voldemort. He said "Wingardium Leviosa". Voldemort flew up into the air and he came down real fast. It was Voldemort's turn. He got out his wand and aimed it Harry. He said "Expelliarmus". The same thing happened to Harry. This battle between Harry and Voldemort went on for hours. Finally, when Voldemort was weakened, Harry got his wand. He said "Avada Kedavra". Green sparks came out of the Harry's wand. Voldemort's 3rd Horcrux was dead.

At last, Dumbledore spoke. He said "Harry you will need my assistance on the 4th Horcrux. It will not be as easy as the 3rd. Each Horcrux is stronger than the last". Harry understood completely what Dumbledore was saying to him. "Professor, will I get in trouble for using an Unforgivable Curse", Harry asked. "No Harry, you won't. I will defend you at the Ministry of Magic hearing", replied Dumbledore.


	6. Harry Potter vs the Minstry of Magic

Chapter 6

Harry Potter vs. The Ministry of Magic

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, and Professor Dumbledore have returned to the burrow. Harry was still nervous about using an Unforgivable Curse. "You don't think I'll go to Azkaban, do you Professor", Harry asked. "I will do everything in my to prevent it, Harry", replied Dumbledore. When they walked in the door, Harry noticed a letter addressed to him. The letter said:

"Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

I have been informed that you used Avada Kedavra on June 9 at 5:27 p.m. Do you have any idea how serious this is? You could end up in Azkaban for this! I have scheduled a mandatory hearing for this case. It is schedule for Wednesday, July 15 at 1:00 p.m. don't be late!

Sincerely,

Cornelious Fudge

Minster of Magic"

"That's it. I'm doomed. I'm going to Azkaban", said Harry, while crying. "It's ok. Harry, Dumbledore will sort things out for you. I'm sure of it. I'll be there with you the whole time", said Hermione giving Harry a hug. Just Hermione's kind voice seemed to calm Harry a little. Everyday until the day of the trial Harry was rehearsing what to say. It was time, time for the trial. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Professor Dumbledore entered the fire place. They all said "Ministry of Magic". At that green sparks appeared and the 4 vanished.

Everybody appeared right in front of the Ministry of Magic. They were stopped by a guard on the way in. The guard said "Where do you think your going. Please identify yourselves. "I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I'm going to defend Harry Potter in his trial today, said Dumbledore", said Dumbledore". The guard let through Harry and Dumbledore, stopped Ron and Hermione. "What about you two?" asked the Guard. "I'm Hermione Jane Granger. I'm a witness to the crime. This here is Ronald Weasley, he's also a witness. The guard let them through.

The four then processed to the elevator. From there they went to 12th Floor and room 12470 B. Everyone entered and took there seats. They waited for about 10 minutes before the minister arrived. "In the case of Harry Potter versus the Ministry of Magic, I call Harry Potter to the stand", said Mr. Fudge. Harry walked up to the stand and raised his right hand. "Harry Potter, do you swear tell the truth and nothing but the truth", said the Minster. "I do sir", said Harry. "Now, Mr. Potter where were you the night of June 9th at 5:27 PM", asked the Minster. "I was at 423 Grimauld Place", replied Harry. "What were you doing there", asked Cornelius. "I was battling a Horcrux", said Harry. "Oh really, do you have a witness", asked Mr. Fudge. "I do sir", replied Harry. "Then call he/she to the stand and you may sit down". "I call Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley to the stand", said Harry.

Ron and Hermione walked to the stand, sat down and raised there right hands. "Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, do you too promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth", asked the Minster. "We do sir", replied Ron and Hermione together. "Ron is what Harry said true" asked Cornelius. "Do you have proof" asked Mr. Fudge. "Hermione does, sir. Hermione showed the Minster a video of the incident. Afterwards Ron and Hermione sat down and Professor Dumbledore told his side of the story.

The minister believed everyone. Harry was free. He would no longer have to appear any more for killing Horcruxes.


	7. Voldemort's 4th Horcrux

Chapter 7

Voldemort's Fourth Horcrux

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and Dumbledore arrived back at the burrow, they received a big greeting. There standing in the doorway were Mrs. Weasley and Lavender Brown. They hung a large banner that said "Congratulations Harry". "So Harry I hear that you're not going to Azkaban", said Mrs. Weasley. "Yes that is true". "Yes it is", replied Harry. They began talking. The conversation lasted for hour. Mrs. Weasley even ordered some Butterbeer. Then when everyone was calm the gathered in the living room again.

"Professor where is the fourth Horcrux", asked Harry. Dumbledore thought for a few minutes and then spoke. "It's in a statue of Salazar Syltherin. The statue is outside Hogwarts; approximately 100 feet from the front door". "How will we be traveling", asked Hermione. "Ah. Hermione we will apparate. I believe you two are old enough", replied Dumbledore. The three started thinking real hard about Hogwarts. In a matter of a few minutes they arrived.

Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore approached the statue. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and aimed it at the statue. He said "Bracium Revealio" and yellow and blue sparks come out of his wand. They noticed a sixteen-year old boy immerge from the statue. This boy was Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort). The boy stepped forward and starting looking at Harry. "Ah Harry Potter, we meet again. This time you may not be so lucky in defeating me", said Voldemort. "We'll see how will die", replied Harry.

"I will go first" said Dumbledore. He and Voldemort bowed and the magical duel began. Voldemort pulled out his wand and aimed it at Dumbledore. He said "Furnunculus". Before anything could be released from Voldemort's wand, Dumbledore put up a mirror. Then large boils began forming his face. Voldemort aimed his wand at Dumbledore and said "Incendio". Dumbledore summoned a spell it was "Finite Incantatum". The fire was put out. The duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort went on for about 2 hours. When Dumbledore got tied he summoned to continue.

Harry walked up to Voldemort. He realized that if he refused to bow, then Voldemort would just make him. So he just did it anyway. Harry aimed his wand at Voldemort and said "Incendio". Instantly, Voldemort was covered in flames. Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry he said "Locomotor Mortis". Harry couldn't move his legs. He just seemed stuck where he was. "Hermione what do I do", Harry said. "I'll come help you. We can't let Voldemort escape.

Hermione and Voldemort bowed. Hermione aimed her wand at Voldemort and said "Stupefy". Instantly Voldemort's 4th Horcrux was unconscious. Then Harry and Hermione both aimed there wands at him and said "Avada Kedavra". That was it, the Horcrux was dead.


	8. Dream Analysis

Chapter 8

Dream Analysis

After the horcrux was defeated, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore returned to the Burrow to check list. They needed to locate and defeat the 5th Horcrux. They also were tired and required rest. "When do I get to help", asked Ron. "Ron, do you know any of the spells to use in a magical duel", asked Hermione. "Yes. I do. Well, not all but some of them", said Ron. "You can help us defeating the next 3 horcruxes.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. Where's the next the next Horcrux, "asked Ron. Dumbledore studied the list again. He then looked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "The item is Helga Hufflepuff's quidditch trophy. It just so happens to be located in the Quidditch Hall of Fame". "Where exactly is that" asked Harry. Dumbledore pulled out a map of London. He pointed to a red box on the map. "It's in London. at the corner of Pine and 23rd Street" replied Dumbledore.

"When do we leave? I'm anxious to help you guys again", asked Hermione. "We will rest a couple days. I plan to leave Wednesday at 7:00 a.m. ", replied Dumbledore. After talking the four entered the Weasley's kitchen. Everyone took a seat and waited for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to come to the table.

"So how did it go", asked Mr. Weasley? "We defeated the Horcrux", replied Harry. "Excellent. Has Dumbledore informed you that each Horcrux will be stronger than the last and Voldemort, himself, is the strongest", asked Mr. Weasley. "Yes sir, he has" replied Harry. "I would like to inform you that after you defeat the 7th horcrux I will be calling some Aurors from the Ministry of Magic to help you", added Mr. Weasley. "Thank you sir". Mrs. Weasley brought the food to the table and everyone began eating. When Lavender finally took a seat she heard a sound like a loud fart. She got up and then saw Fred and George enter.

Everybody began laughing. "Well, what do you think", asked George. "I put a whoopee cushion under her seat" added Fred. "We got them at Weasley's Joke Shop", said Fred and George together. "Very funny boys. Do you have any other practical jokes for me", said Lavender. "Oh you'll see", said Fred and George together. Lavender took her seat. About 20 minutes later, everyone finished eating and went into the living room to relax. While in there Harry taught everyone how to play a the Muggle game of Poker. The played about a dozen hands then everyone went to sleep.

That night Harry had the strangest dream. In his dream his parents were still alive. There were not killed by Voldemort. Another change was that Harry didn't have his lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "Mum, dad. How did you escape you-know-who", asked Harry. "Well Harry, it wasn't easy, you see, we had help from one of our close friends", said James. "Who was it" asked Harry. "Peter Petigrew. He said he wants to see you. " replied Lily.

Harry woke up. He was screaming "No! It can't be; it just can't". Then his scar started burning. Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore rushed into the bedroom to see what was wrong. "Ron, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, what are you all doing here" asked Harry. "We heard you screaming in your sleep, mate" said Ron. "I was having a nightmare. Wait. Professor Do you think you can analyze the dream for me", asked Harry. "Yes Harry, I believe I can", replied Professor Dumbledore.

He sat up and began tell his dream. "Well here it is. I had a dream that my parents were still alive. I remember asking them how they escaped Voldemort. There response was that Peter Pettigrew helped them. Then my mum said he wanted to see me. Afterwards, I woke and my scar started burning" said Harry. "Sounds wicked strange Harry. I'll give Dumbledore my dream analysis book. Maybe it will help", said Hermione.

Dumbledore turned to the right page in the book "Ah I believe the first part of your dream means that you miss your parents. However, the second part means that you are worried about Peter Pettigrew coming after you" said Dumbledore. "Well he should be. Look at this the article in the daily prophet", said Hermione. Harry opened up the newspaper and read the article. It said:

"Authorities here in London, believe that they have located Peter Pettigrew. This is the man who sixteen years ago led Lord Voldemort to Lily and James Potter. He is a murder. It turns out that he is the one that did everything we though Sirius Black did. He was last seen in Surrey.

If you see him please call the police at 555-3292

Harry sounded looked nervous. This was because surrey was only 50 miles away.


	9. Defeating Lord Voldemort's 5th Horcrux

Chapter 9

Defeating Lord Voldemort's 5th Horcrux

Harry was still worried about what Peter Pettigrew might do to him. However, he would have to wait until Voldemort was defeated. It was time for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Voldemort to leave to defeat the 5th Horcrux. They all gathered around and began thinking about where they wanted to go. In a matter of seconds they arrived.

It took Dumbledore a few seconds to locate the trophy. He finally found it. When he did he aimed his wand at the trophy and said "Bracium Revealio". The horcrux came out of the trophy. Dumbledore bowed and the magical duel began. Dumbledore aimed his wand at Voldemort and said "Expelliarmus". Immediately Voldemort flew into the air. Fortunately, he wasn't hurt. Voldemort aimed his wand at Dumbledore and said "Confundus". "Hermione, what does that spell do", asked Harry. "It confuses the victim", said Harry. "What do we do now", asked Ron. "We'll finish the battle and then take Dumbledore to St. Mungo's".

Hermione walked up to the Voldemort's Horcrux and bowed. Hermione aimed here wand at Voldemort's horcrux and used the Conjunctivitis Curse. This curse caused Voldemort to loose his eyesight. Voldemort, however could still battle because he had an excellent sense of hearing. He knew where everyone was even though he couldn't see them. Voldemort aimed his wand at Hermione and said "Densaugeo". Immediately, Hermione's teeth began growing rapidly. She was unable to speak to conjure another spell. Harry and Ron walked up to horcrux. They would try to battle together. They both waved there wands at Voldemort and said "Crucio". Immediately Voldemort began crying with agony. Harry and Ron let Voldemort cry for a couple hours. Then they both aimed there wands at Voldemort and said "Avada Kedavra". Green sparks came out of their wands. Then Voldemort's horcrux fell over and died. Harry turned to Hermione and began talking. He told her that the horcrux had been destroyed and that she and Dumbledore would be taken to St. Mungo's. Since she couldn't talk, she just nodded. Harry and Ron got together with Hermione and Dumbledore. Then all four of them began thinking about St. Mungo's Hospital. Within a few seconds, they arrived. The four walked to the front desk of the hospital. "What floor should I take Hermione and Professor Dumbledore to? They have been injured during a duel with You-Know-Who's 5th horcrux." asked Harry. "Take them to room 4112, the first door or your left", replied the secretary. Harry thanked the women and the four proceeded to the elevator. When they arrived in room 4112, Harry and Ron signed Hermione and Professor Dumbledore in. Within 10 minutes, the doctor arrived. "I'm Dr. Polanski, what can I help you four with" said the doctor. "Doctor, my two friends have been injured in battle", said Harry. "I can see that. What curse(s) where they hit with". "Hermione was hit the Densaugeo curse and, Professor Dumbledore with the Confundus". I see, bring them in. I will treat them", said the doctor. The four entered Dr. Pulaski's office. The doctor spoke again. He said "As far there injuries, Ms. Granger's will be quite simple. I just need to use two spells". The doctor pulled out his wand and aimed it at Hermione. He said "Episkey". "That will stop her teeth from growing". He aimed his wand at her again and said "Reducio". "There, Ms. Granger is as good as new". "What about Professor Dumbledore", said Hermione? "I can heal him too, but it will be difficult. The three then left the office and returned the waiting room. They began talking about what they should do about the two remaining Horcruxes. They agreed that Dumbledore needed to return to Hogwarts because a new term would be starting in just a couple weeks. They would be getting help from the Aurors. Ron was going to talk to his dad about this. After waiting for four hours, the doctor came in. He said "Good News, Dumbledore has been healed. 


	10. Assitance Defeating the 6th Horcrux

Chapter 10

Assistance Defeating Lord Voldemort's 6th Horcrux

Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to the Burrow and Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts. "I'm sorry to hear that you got injured", said Mr. Weasley. "I'm ok. Ron has something to ask you", replied Hermione. "Dad, can you ask the Mad- Eye Moody to help us with Voldemort's 2 remaining horcruxes. Dumbledore has to go back to Hogwarts, the term is starting soon. "Ok. I understand. I'll send an owl write away".

The letter said:

"Dear Mad-Eye Moody:

I require your assistance in defeating Lord Voldemort's last two horcruxes. I may also need you to defeat Lord Voldemort, himself. Please send your reply within a couple of days.

Sincerely,

Arthur Weasley

A couple weeks later they received a letter from Mad-Eye Moody. The letter read:

"Dear Arthur,

I've decided to go back to being an auror. I would be glad to help you guys defeat lord Voldemort once and for all. I will be arriving at your house on August 29 at 9:00 a.m.

Sincerely,

Mad- Eye Moody

Right as everyone finished reading the letter. They heard a knock on the door. Harry walked to the door. He opened it. There standing there was Moody. "Hello Moody how are you", asked Harry. "Fine Harry, get Ron and Hermione. We need to get going". Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out the door with Moody.

So, where do we go next? Where's the next horcrux", asked Hermione. "I believe the 6th horcrux is Ravenclaw's old Potion's book. Let's go to Fluroish and Blott's archive," replied Moody. The began thinking about there destination and within seconds they arrived.

When they arrived, Moody summoned the Horcrux out of the book. He aimed his wand at the Horcrux and said "Imperio". Moody made Voldemort punch himself. Then Voldemort aimed his wand at Moody and said "Expelliariumus". Moody was thrown up into the air came down real hard. Then moody aimed his wand at the horcrux and said "Crucio". Voldemort began screaming in agony. Voldemort aimed his wand at Moody. Then Hermione blocked it by using Finite Incantatem". The spell then backfired and hit the Horcrux catching it on fire. Within minutes the Horcrux died because it could not move away from the flame. This is because the Horcrux was under 2 unforgivable curses and therefore could not control his own motions. 


	11. The Last Horcrux

Chapter 11

The Last Horcrux

Once the 6th Horcrux was dead, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Moody left the archives. Moody pulled out a copy of the list that he got from Arthur Weasley. "According to Dumbledore, the 6th Horcrux is Tom Riddle trophy. It's in the Hogwarts trophy room on the 5th floor". "How will we get to Hogwarts", asked Hermione. "Why don't we use Buck Beak? I believe his still at Sirius old house", replied Harry.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mad-Eye Moody concentrated real hard on there destination; which was Sirius' old house. Within in a matter of a few seconds they arrived. They then walked behind the house; that is where Buck Beak stayed. He was still there. Harry approached the hippogriff and bowed. Buck Beak bowed back. Ron, Hermione and Moody did the same. They then slowly approach the beast and got on its back. "Take us to Hogwarts", said Harry.

Immediately, Buck Beak began running and then took off into the air. Buck Beak began flying over beautiful landscape. There were trees, water and wildlife everywhere. It took them only about 3 hours to get to Hogwarts. It seemed strange returning to the school during the summer.

When they arrived, Moody took out his key an unlocked the front door. They headed straight to the 5th floor and to room 5962. When they arrived at the door, they noticed that it was locked. So, Hermione took out her wand and said "Aloha Homora". Immediately the door was unlocked.

They walked in and scanned the room for Tom's old trophy. When they found it they brought it to the dungeon so they'd have room to battle the horcrux. When they reached the dungeon, Moody removed the horcrux inside. Moody bowed and the battle began. The two wizards took turns cursing each other. Even the trio had a shot at the Horcrux.

Finally, after battling the Horcrux for many hours everyone aimed their wands at the horcrux and said "Avada Kedavra". The room lit up with green sparks and the horcrux died. The three then made it back to the lobby and to the front door. They got o Buck Beak and flew off to find Lord Voldemort.


	12. Voldemort Defeated

Chapter 12

Defeating Lord Voldemort

"Where is the real Voldemort", asked Hermione. "I'm not entirely sure Hermione. Let's first check his last know location. Which is Surrey", said Moody. "Surrey, but that place is loaded with Muggles. They will see us, "exclaimed Harry. "Don't worry, Harry I can fix there memory if they see anything", replied Mad-Eye. "Where do we look first", asked Ron. "Not sure. Let's just check all public places", said Alastor.

They were hovering over the park, when Harry noticed a man with a cape starting to run away. "Could that be Voldemort", asked Hermione. "I don't know. Let's land and take a look", replied Harry. Buck Beak landed and the four got of his back. They started walked towards the man. "Excuse me sir, can you identify your self", asked Moody. "Larry O'Brian", said the man. "Oh sorry, though you were someone else", said Harry.

They got back on Buck Beak and took of into the air. "We can't question ever hooded figure. There must be loads of them around here", said Hermione. "Good Point, Hermione. I'll use a tracking spell to locate Voldemort", said Moody. Thirty minutes later Moody said "I think I found him. He's near the library.

The four landed near the library and started looking for Voldemort. Within a few minutes, Hermione said "Come here guys I found him". Hermione was right; this was the real Lord Voldemort. "Harry, how did you so easily defeat my horcruxes? It doesn't matter. What maters is that I'm going to kill you', said Voldemort. "I don't think so. I've done it 7 times an 8th time will be a piece of cake," said Harry.

"Harry it's not going to be so simple", said Moody. "Why's that", asked Harry. "This is the real Voldemort; he's 10 times stronger than his horcruxes. Let me handle this", said Mad-Eye. The two wizards bowed and the magical duel began. It was Voldemort's turn to make a move. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at ex-Professor Mad-Eye Moody. He aimed his wand at Moody and said "Locomotor Mortis". Moody was unable to move his legs. He didn't want to continue the battle. He called out Ron.

Ron and Voldemort bowed and the battle continued. Ron pulled out his wand and said "Vertistatica". Right then Voldemort began kicking himself for no apparent reason. Voldemort. Voldemort was about to use the Confundus on Ron, but it back fired and hit himself because his wand broke while he was attacking himself. So, Voldemort was now confused. Ron then aimed his wand at Voldemort and said "Obliviate".

Voldemort started acting all crazy. He looked over at Ron and asked who he was. Ron said he didn't know. He then aimed his wand at Voldemort and said "Imperio". Ron made Voldemort punch himself in the balls. Each time Voldemort said "Why am I hurting". He called Harry over. "Harry kill him for me" Harry then aimed his wand at Voldemort and said "Avada Kedavra". Green sparks came out of Harry's wand and Voldemort fell over dead.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mad Eye climbed aboard Buck Beak and headed back to burrow. When they entered the Burrow, Ron saw Lavender waiting for him. Ron walked over to Lavender and said, "Lavender I need to talk to you""What is it Ron", asked Lavender. "Lavender, I don't know what I saw in you, but I don't feel it anymore. Were done. I love Hermione, not you. I'm sorry", said Ron. "Well I always knew you had feelings for Hermione. Bye Ron. I'm leaving now. Ron saw Lavender apparate back home.

"Hermione I'm sorry for the way I have treated you. The truth is, I love you", said Ron. "I love you too Ron", said Hermione. The two shared a kiss and a hug together. Then everyone went to dinner.


	13. Ron and Hermione's Wedding

Chapter 13

Ron and Hermione's Wedding

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed into the kitchen for dinner. They just finished eating when Ron made an announcement to his parents. "Mum, Dad, I have an announcement. Hermione and I want to get married," said Ron. "I'm glad to hear that. Has Hermione, told her parents", said Mr. Weasley. "Not yet, Mr. Weasley. I wanted to get your approval first", said Hermione. "Well I approve of this wedding. Hermione left the table, got a piece of parchment and started writing her parents a letter. Her letter said,

"Dear Mum and Dad,

Ron and I wand to get married. Will you come over and help us plan things out.

Love,

Hermione"

Later that week Hermione got a response from her parents. The letter said "

Dear Hermione,

I'm so happy to hear that you're getting married. From everything that you said about Ron, he sounds like a wonderful young man. We can't wait to meet him. Will be stopping by his house tomorrow at noon.

Love,

Mum and Dad

Ron saw Hermione reading a letter and entered the room. "Hey Hermione, my love. What do you have there", asked Ron. "Ron, dear. This is a letter from my parents. There coming to stop by the house. They should be arriving within a few hours", replied Hermione. "I can't wait", said Ron. At that moment there was knocking at the door. Hermione answered the door. In came Hermione's parents. Her mom had long blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a beautiful red dress. Her father was blue jeans and a tee shirt. He had blue eyes and brown hairs

"Ron I'd like you to meet my parents", said Hermione. He shook there hands and said "Hello, I'm Ron Weasley". "This is the boy you want to marry? Good choice", said Hermione mother. "Thank you", said Hermione. Ron then introduced Mr. and Mrs. Granger to his parents. Then the four sat in the living room and started discussing there wedding plans.

"So Ron, when do you when the wedding day", asked Hermione. "When ever you want to, Hermione", replied Ron. "Ok then. November 15". "Why November 15", asked Ron. "That's my birthday", replied Hermione. For the next 6 weeks Ron and Hermione began handing out initiations. Finally, the big day came.

There were many people there. There was Hermione, and her parents. Ron and his parents. Other people involved included: Dumbledore, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Harry, Fred, George and Ginny. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley escorted Ron to the alter. Then, Mr. and Mrs. Granger escorted Hermione. Then Dumbledore spoke "Witches, Wizards, Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join together a happy couple that have been together for seven long years.

The ceremony was coming to an end. Dumbledore spoke "Do you, Ronald Weasley, take Hermione Granger to be your lawful wedding wife. To love and cherish her for as long you live", asked Dumbledore. "I do", replied Ron. "Do you Hermione Granger take Ronald Weasley to be lawful wedded husband? To love and cherish him for as long as you live", asked Dumbledore. "I do", replied Hermione. "Then, by the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. Ron put his arms around Hermione and gave her a big hug and kiss.


	14. Hermione's Pregnant

Chapter 14

Hermione's Pregnant

Warning: This chapter contains some adult material. If you are under the age 14 please do not read this story.

After the wedding Ron and Hermione returned to the burrow. They headed straight up to Ron's bedroom. Ron took off his sock and shoes and Hermione did the same. Then the two got on to the bed. Ron took off Hermione's wedding gown. Hermione took off Ron's suite, tie and dress shirt, and undershirt. Ron took off Hermione's bra. Hermione took off Ron's dress slacks. Ron took off Hermione's pants. Finally they took each others underpants off. Ron and Hermione were now naked.

Then one thing leads to another. Ron and Hermione started having sex. They kept it up all night long. When morning came the two got dressed and headed down stairs for breakfast. Harry was the only one down there, everyone else was still asleep. "I heard you guys last night. Don't worry I won't tell your parents", said Harry. "Thanks mate", Ron replied.

They kept it up for the next few months. They were seeing the doctor in between. They walked into the doctor's office. They waited for a few minutres. Then the doctor called Ron and Hermione into his office. He was smiling. Apparently he had good news. "Hermione Weasley, I have good news for you". "What is it asked", Ron. "Your wife is pregnant". Ron and Hermione were exstatic. "Is it a boy or girl", asked Hermione. "I haven't done an ultra-sound yet. You'll need to come in next week so I can do one", replied the doctor. Ron and Hermione left the doctor's office and returned to Ron's house.

Hermione got the phone and called her parents. Her mom answered. "Hello. Mum", said Hermione. "Yes Hermione. What is it", replied her mother. "I have good news", said Hermione. "What is it", asked Mrs. Granger. "I'm pregnant", replied Hermione. She then hung up the phone. Ron went to tell his parents. He then went to see Harry. "Guess what? Harry! Guess what", said Ron. "What is it Ron", Harry asked. "I'm going to be a father", replied Ron. "Congratulations, Ron".

The next week Ron and Hermione returned to the doctor's office. He did an ultra sound on Hermione. "Your going to have a boy", said the Doctor. "When's he due", asked Hermione. "I need to get one piece of information from you first", said the doctor. "What is it", asked Ron. "When did you two have sex? What date?" asked the doctor. "November 15, replied Hermione. "The baby should be on August 15", replied the doctor. Ron looked at a calendar. "Bloody Hell, that's 6 weeks away", said Ron. Then the two left the doctors.

For the next six weeks Ron and Hermione, bought a new house and started buying stuff for the baby. Then about 2:12 a.m. on August 11, Hermione began complaining of severe pain. Ron rushed her to the hospital. They checked in. They waited for about 10 minutes and then there doctor showed up. He took them into his office. "I believe you will have the baby tonight," said the doctor. Ron called up his family and Harry. Thirty minutes later they arrived. They waited for about 17 hours, and then finally the doctor checked on Hermione. It was now 7:15 p.m. The doctor came and asked Hermione if she wanted any drugs. She refused. Ron began helping Hermione with her breathing. After 30 minutes elapsed Ron and Hermione saw a tiny head emerging .Another few minutes and it was out. It was really quite lovely to watch. It was the Miracle of Birth. The doctor cut the umbilical cord, washed off the baby, put him in a blanket and handed him to Hermione. "Do you have a name", asked the doctor. "Yes we do", said Ron and Hermione in unison. "Ronald Weasley JR", they added.


	15. Harry and Ginny's Wedding

Chapter 15

Harry and Ginny's Wedding

Harry walked into the delivery room to meet Ron's new baby. "Harry, I'd like you to be Ron Weasley Jr.'s godfather", said Ron. Harry was shocked and didn't know what to say. After thinking it over for a while he thanked Ron. "So, Ron, why did you decide to name the baby after you", asked Harry. "He looks exactly like me. Except he's got Hermione's eyes and her hair", replied Ron. The trio talked for a while. Ron and Hermione checked out of the hospital.

On the way out the door Harry saw Hermione approach him. "Harry this new address. Come and visit us anytime you want", said Hermione. "Thanks Hermione. I just have a few things to work out with Ginny. See you soon", replied Harry. Harry headed joined up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and headed back to there house.

When Harry arrived back at the Burrow he saw Ginny standing in the doorway. "What is it Ginny, do you want something", asked Harry. "Yes I do Harry", replied Ginny. Ginny got down on one knee. "Harry, I love. Will you marry me?", asked Ginny. Harry gave Ginny a kiss. "Ginny, I love you too. Yes. I'll marry you", replied Harry. Harry walked over to Mr. Weasley. "Mr. Weasley, is it okay if I marry your daughter. She's the lovelist girl I've ever met", said Harry. "Why of course Harry. Your perfect for Ginny", replied Mr. Weasley.

Harry got out a piece of parchment. He had to tell Ron and Hermione of the fabulous news. His letter said,

"Dear Ron and Hermione,

I have wonderful news. Ginny and I are engaged to be married. I would like you two to come over and help us plan things out.

Your Friend,

Harry""

A couple days later, Harry received a letter from Hermione. Her letter said:

"Dear Harry,

Ron and I are happy to hear that you are getting married. We will be stopping by the burrow tomorrow and noon. We'll have to bring the baby with us as he is too young to stay home alone.

You're Friend,

Hermione

A few hours later, Harry heard a knock on the door; it was Ron and Hermione. He let them in. Harry called in Ginny. The four sat in the living room and discussed there plans for the wedding. "Ginny, I would like get married on September 1st. That's when I first met you six years ago. It's also close to my eighteenth birthday", said Harry. Ginny nodded. The four began making up wedding invitations. Ron and Hermione even picked out a house for Harry and Ginny, (which they loved).

It was now the day of the wedding. Harry and Ginny were exstatic. They've been waiting for this day for a very long time. The same people that were at Ron and Hermione's wedding also appeared at Harry and Ginny's. However, they noticed three additional people. These three people were the Dursley's. Mr. Weasley had invited them. Harry walked up to Uncle Vernon. "Uncle Vernon, I didn't except to see you here", said Harry. "I got a call from Mr. Weasley. He asked us to come. I hope it doesn't bother you", replied Uncle Vernon. "As long as you don't embarrass me", replied Harry. He then walked up to the alter with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

Dumbledore then joined them. Ginny walked up to alter too. She was accompanied by her parents. Behind her was Ron; he was to be Harry's best man. "Lady's and Gentlemen, Witches and Wizards. We are gathered here together to bon two vary special people", said Dumbledore. He read the vows. Harry and Ginny kissed. Then Ron gave each Ron and Ginny there rings. Everybody sat down.


	16. Ginny's Pregnant

Chapter 16

Ginny's Pregnant

After the wedding ceremony, Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin started feeling uncomfortable. Without saying anything, they just got up and returned to there home in Surrey. Mr. Weasley raised his glass to begin a toast. "To Harry and Ginny. May they have many years of happiness together", he said. "Ginny, would you like something to eat and drink", said Harry. "Yes, Harry. I'm starving", replied Ginny. "What would you like", asked Harry. "I'd like some pork steak, mashed potatoes, and corn. Oh and to drink; Butterbeer", replied Hermione. Harry got up and got himself and Ginny some food.

After Harry sat down, he saw Ron and Hermione join them at their table. "I'm really happy for you Harry. Have you two thought about having children", asked Hermione. "We've decided to wait a little while. Maybe a couple months. We need to settle into our new house first", replied Ginny. The four continued talking for hours. Then Harry looked at his watch. He realized it was getting late; almost 11:00 p.m. He signaled to Ginny that he wanted to head home. They started thinking about there new house and within seconds they arrived.

It was precisely 2 months after the wedding. Harry and Ginny have been spending the times buying things for the house. Harry and Ginny were about to go to bed. "Are you ready", asked Harry. "Ready for what", asked Ginny. "You know. Have children", replied Ginny. Ginny nodded. Harry and Ginny took there clothes off. They began having sex. After a couple hours, the two fell asleep. In the morning the two got up had breakfast. A couple weeks later, Harry and Ginny went to the doctor.

When Harry and Ginny entered the doctor's office, they saw Ron and Hermione in there as well. "Are you two ok", asked Harry. "Yes Harry, were fine", replied Hermione. "Then what are you doing here", asked Ginny". "We just wanted to be with you when you whether or not Ginny's pregnant. They waited in the waiting room while Harry and Ginny were in the doctor's office.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were talking to the doctor. "Doctor, Harry and I have been having sex. I want to know if I'm pregnant. "I need to run a pregnancy test on her. I will get the results in 30 minutes", replied the doctor. Thirty minutes later, the doctor returned from his laboratory. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, you two are going to have a baby", said the Doctor. Harry and Ginny smiled. "One more thing I will need you to return weekly for tests. I have scheduled an ultra-sound next week to determine the gender of the baby and the due date", said the doctor. Harry and Ginny paid for their visit and returned to the waiting room. Harry and Ginny told Ron and Hermione there news.

The next week, Harry and Ginny returned tot the doctor's office. He did an ultra-sound on Ginny. When he was done, Harry asked what the gender of the baby was. The doctor told them it was going to be a boy. The boy was supposed to be born on June 1, 1999.

For the next 8 months Harry and Ginny began shopping around for baby supplies. It was May 22, 1999; the time 1:06 a.m. Harry heard Ginny making noises, she sounded like she was in pain. "What is it Ginny, what's wrong", asked Harry. "The contractions; they've began. There about 20 minutes apart", replied Ginny". Harry called Ron and Hermione to wake them up. When Harry and Ginny arrived at the hospital they headed straight to the delivery room. Ginny informed the doctor what was happening. "Ginny, how far apart are the contractions now", asked the doctor". "15 minutes", replied Ginny. Harry and Ginny waited in the delivery room for about 4 hours. Finally, Ginny spoke. She said "Get the doctor. I think the baby will be coming any minute. The doctor came in. She was right; the baby was born about 27 minutes later (4:33 a.m.). The doctor then cut the umbilical cord and slapped the baby to induce breathing. The baby began crying. He then wrapped the baby in a small blanket and handed him to Ginny. They named the baby James Potter Jr.; after Harry's father.


End file.
